


Five Times Leia Kissed Luke

by brotherskywalker



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Five Kisses Challenge, Incest, Kissing, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Romance, Sibling Incest, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherskywalker/pseuds/brotherskywalker
Summary: A glimpse at five times Leia kissed Luke.





	Five Times Leia Kissed Luke

**Author's Note:**

> There's a wonderful "[kiss meme](https://brotherskywalker.tumblr.com/post/173854367650/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-i-will-write-a)" going around Tumblr at the moment with 50 kiss-related prompts. I asked for a pairing and a number to write some, and just so happened to get five requests for Luke/Leia. I've never done a "five times" style fic before, and thought this would a be good chance to try one!
> 
> The stories are consecutive and within the same universe, and each is prefaced with the Tumblr user that prompted me, the prompt # and the prompt itself. Huge thanks to those that sent in requests.

**09\. grandoljoe: in public**

After the medal ceremony, the pilots brought out the drinks. Leia's not sure where they found them, or maybe they'd brewed them themselves, but the beer flows generous and free. They tease her as the party drags deeper into off-hours, about how it's unfitting for a princess to be out so late with all the flyboys. Leia thrives off their energy; their exuberance. She wants to be surrounded by their love, their euphoria. She needs to immerse herself in their joy. A late night with the survivors of the Battle of Yavin is better by far than lying alone in her quiet bed, thinking about all those that weren't so lucky; thinking about Alderaan.

Somewhere someone starts playing a stringed instrument, and soon someone else joins in singing, and others clapping. It's an old song, and the lyrics are different than the ones Leia knew as a child, but the melody is the same. She comes out of her reverie at a little commotion, and looks up to find Luke walking toward her sheepishly, still in his flight suit, with a drunk group from his squadron behind him, cheering him on. 

Her lips quirk into a smile. He's fueled by some liquid courage and she has to admit it's nice to see his confidence. She crosses her legs and raises an eyebrow. "See something you like?" 

Luke pauses at her words, a flicker of the sweet, shy farmboy she's come to love suddenly surfacing. "I, actually..." He straightens his shoulders. "I was wondering... would you like to dance?"

Leia bursts into laughter. Whatever she thought he was going to say, that wasn't it. "What, _here_?" Luke is crestfallen instantly, though, and behind him the rest of his squadron is cracking up at the perceived failure. Her face goes serious, angry with their mockery. She won't be a pawn in that game. "I'll do you one better." Getting to her feet, she crosses to Luke and grabs the front of his flightsuit. "Let's dance," she says as she pulls him down into a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

She's not sure if the cheering stops or increases, because suddenly all she can feel is the intense fizzle of electricity between her mouth and his.  
\--

**34\. notebookishtype: to pretend**

It was war.

She didn't have time for love, or relationships. She couldn't open her heart and let anyone in, because taking the walls down for even a moment would see it all crumble. She couldn't stand to be alone, either, and that was just as bad. Her life was a constant battle of pushing and pulling people. Most of all Luke and Han. Luke took it; Luke understood, and never got angry with her when she needed space. And he always seemed to know just when she needed someone to talk to, or a shoulder to lean on. He was almost perfect, but he gave her no outlet for her rage. That was what Han was good for. He pushed her until she snapped, and he let her blow her steam at him. She even got genuinely angry with him a few times.

It was war.

There wasn't time for flirting. There wasn't time for kissing, or heart-felt goodbyes, or regrets. No matter how much she yearned for that connection, to feel that spark, there wasn't time. It was too dangerous, and if anything happened her heart couldn't take it. They knew it. Everyone knew it. They called her the ice queen because she had become so unapproachable since they arrived on Hoth. It wasn't kind, but it suited her. It served her purpose for all but the most persistent.

And after almost losing Luke in the snow, to a damn wampa of all things, that wall in her heart began to crack, just a little. She let Han push her one step too far, and gave into the secret desire she'd harbored for years. 

She kissed Luke again; felt that delicious, seductive spark of electricity as it raced through them, and pretended it was the first time. Pretended she was doing it to make Han jealous. Pretended she was still the ice queen, and cold and unyielding. 

But for that one moment, she let her heart flower; let her fears and worries about Luke's safety pour into him. She kissed him, and soothed herself, and set to rest the regrets she would have forever harbored if she hadn't. She kissed him, and pretended it meant nothing, even while her pounding heart told her it meant everything.  
\--

**20\. loverskisslikedeath: on a scar**

_I thought I lost you_ , Leia says to herself, but Luke's eyes open, focusing on her. He's heard her, somehow. In the same way she, somehow, heard him calling to her. His face has been patched up to the best of her abilities with the limited supplies on the _Falcon_ , but there's only so much they can do for his arm. 

His _arm_.

She fights back tears again, stroking his hair. She didn't cry when the Imperial droids tortured her. She didn't cry when Alderaan was destroyed, her parents lost. She didn't cry when Han was frozen and taken away from her. She isn't going to cry now, thinking about Luke's loss, and how it will affect the rest of his life.

"I'm all right," he says, his voice thick with the pain medication he's been doped up with.

"You're all right," she agrees, stroking his hair, smiling even as her vision begins to blur. She smiles brighter, embarrassed and proud, feeling a hot streak roll down her cheeks.

He lifts his hand--his left hand!--to touch her skin, to press her saltwater into his fingertips. "Tears?" he says. "For me?"

She laughs, letting her worry and frustration at him bubble out. "Don't let it go to your head." She's so relieved. So happy he can joke with her, even now. So happy she can find some light in the universe, with Han gone, and Luke almost lost.

"Are _you_ all right?"

"Am _I_ all right?" she starts to say, then softens. He knows. He's always trying to take care of her. "I'll survive," she finally manages.

The _Falcon_ is quiet. Lando and Chewie are in the cockpit, a million miles away, and it feels like she and Luke are the only people left in the entire galaxy.

Neither of them speak. Luke just scoots his broken, beaten body over on the narrow little cot so she can press herself into him, curling beside him, careful of the medical connectors supplying his pain relief. He's warm and alive and her hand slides carefully over his chest, and her knee curls over his leg, and she thinks she's never belonged anywhere more than she does on that cot beside him.

He turns his face to her, bruised and scarred, and she kisses his wounds, his eyes and finally his mouth, soft and sweet at first, but growing deeper. She craves the electricity between them, that unreal spark that flares up every time she lets herself give into this, and she can feel how much he does, too. 

They're both broken and aching in their own way, and this time she doesn't pull herself away.  
\--

**26\. staringatthetwinsuns: as an apology**

He's going away.

After all the years fighting just to carve out a niche of happiness for themselves, Luke is leaving her. Of his own free will. The war is over, or at least the Emperor is defeated, and he's leaving. They don't have to run anymore. They're free to put down their walls and embrace each other the way they've longed to since they met. 

And yet he's leaving.

He's leaving because he's her brother. Because Darth Vader is his-- _their_ \--father, and it's too much. Because she picked Han, or at least he thinks she did. Because they can't have what they both crave anymore. He's leaving to grieve, to make the distance heal the wounds, and she's going to let him.

There are a million things she wants to say. A million touches she wants to share.

She can't be the ice queen anymore, but she can be strong for him. For both of them. They've suffered so much together, endured it all until the end. It's not fair they shouldn't get their happy ending. It's not fair that finding her long-lost brother should fill her with such grief and longing.

"Don't be sorry," he says before she says it. "I'll be fine." 

His voice isn't his own; it's Jedi Luke, and she hates it. It's cold. It's emotionless. She wonders if it's how she sounded when her walls were up and she was doing everything she could to keep people out, and her heart protected. "Just... promise you'll come back to me. Someday. When you're ready."

"I promise," he says, and he reaches out and touches her face.

It's not with his hand though; not his real hand. It's the gloved one; the safe one. The one that's a constant reminder of their father, and their blood.

It doesn't matter to her. She turns her face and kisses the leather-covered palm. Her eyes stay fixed on him, and she feels all of the emotions he swallows down with his damn Jedi magic. She wishes he would rage at her. She wishes he would break, and fall into her arms, and give her no choice but to accept him. She wishes she had never learned the truth at all. 

There are no sparks when she stretches onto her toes and kisses his cheek. She doesn't know if it's because she's his sister now, or because she didn't dare press her lips to his again. She doesn't get a second chance to try, either, because Luke is pulling away from her, afraid of what her love might unravel.

"I'm sorry," she says after all, but he's already gone.  
\--

**44\. grandoljoe: out of lust**

She makes him come to her.

They've already welcomed him back in the Galactic City. Han's taken him out for drinks. Wedge and the squadron have passed the night away telling tales, reminiscing. She doesn't join them. It's been too long, and not long enough. If he's come back, like he promised, then he's healed. He's made his peace.

She hasn't.

She makes him come to her, and she doesn't tell him where she is. She knows he'll know; that he can feel her through the Force. Coruscant isn't green. It doesn't rain, and trees don't grow in the wild, but it's where she's made her home. It's where she's carved out that niche of happiness she's always wanted, and on the roof of the penthouse she's inherited from a long-line of senators, she's planted trees and flowers and grass. She's created a garden in a planet of chrome, and she stands there at the top of the world, over looking the haze and the traffic and the incessant noise and lights below, and grasps for the peace she thought she'd made.

He comes to her, and she turns only briefly to look at him. He's still dressed in black, still wearing that glove, his hair still dark without the twin suns of Tatooine to polish it blond. He still feels the same, in the Force. She thought he'd change. She thought he'd feel different. She hoped he'd feel different.

He comes to stand beside her, wordless, calm, reassuring. He came back, like he promised, but he doesn't say anything.

Unaccustomed to feeling so out of her depths, Leia wraps her arms around herself. She's chilled, but not from the climate-controlled greenhouse. "I'd say welcome home," she finally manages, "but this was never your home."

His eyes are on her, not the view. "Wherever _you_ are is home."

It feels like a blade in her chest to hear him say such a thing, and against her better judgment she looks at him and is captured by his gaze. It's intense and intentional in a way she's never seen him look at her before. Her whole body starts coming alive with his focus on her so fully. "You've always been welcome here," she breathes, unsure what else to say.

"I thought being away would give me perspective. I thought it would let me reflect, and meditate and figure out the right path I should take. I thought Obi-Wan or Yoda or even Anakin might come to me, and tell me what I should do... but only one path has been clear to me. It's the only path that's ever been clear to me, since I was nineteen and saw your hologram for the first time."

Leia's heart is pounding in her chest, and she doesn't know what to do with her hands suddenly. Idiotically, she wishes she'd worn a prettier dress; a more flattering shade of lipstick. Just as surely as she thinks that, she knows it doesn't matter. Not to Luke. "I love you," she suddenly says, and she can't believe the words have left her mouth, just like she couldn't believe it the first time she'd said it to Han. She means it though. "In every sense of the word. And even if we can't be together, I want--I need you to know that... I need you to--"

He kisses her, soft and sweet, on her mouth. It's just long enough for Leia to feel the sparks, and leave her gasping, leaning forward for more. 

"I've always known," he says, and there is a warm smile in his eyes that Leia has never seen before.

Her hand goes to his collar, gripping a fistful of his shirt to drag him back down. "Don't ever leave me again, Luke Skywalker," she says, loving and angry. "Don't you dare ever leave me alone again."

His hands on her hips feel like fire, burning hot through the fabric of her dress. "I won't," he says, his voice thick with emotion. Before she can ask, he adds, "I promise."

"Say it again."

"I promise. I won't ever leave you again, Leia. This is where I belong... my path is with you, wherever that may lead. Come what may."

Her soul sings, her withered heart floods with his love. It's a fool's love, dangerous and risky, and worth everything. Her hands tighten their grip and she drags him down to her, crushing their mouths together, until the sparks fly. Until his hands drag her hips up against his, and their mouths open and the sparks turn into the most brilliant, soul-satisfying supernova she's ever experienced.

They kiss and kiss, pulling each other closer, until their souls combine into one, they way they were when they were made, and still they need more, falling deeper and deeper into the depths of the love that they've denied themselves for so many years, until they are inseparable and endless, their joyous union echoing out through the universe in a tremendous shockwave of Force and endlessly love.


End file.
